why?
by Epicwolfgirl567
Summary: Nina and Fabian got married and had kids. But one day Fabian left Nina and the 3 kids. Nina figures out she was pregnant with his baby. After the baby was born everything was good. A few years later Nina bumps into someone who brings her back to England only to find more trouble. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Lily?

Lily: Epicwolfgirl does not own HOA just the story, me, Sarah, Emma, Jake and any other character who will come later!

Me: good Lily here's a lollipop

Chapter 1 (Nina's POV)

I woke up and felt for Fabian. I got up and saw he was not there.

"Fabian?" I said while I walked around the house.

I went down stairs and saw a note on the kitchen table it read:

_Dear Nina,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave. I just had to leave and go back to England. I'm very sorry_

_~Fabian_

I sat in the kitchen and cried. Why? Why did he have to leave? 5 year old Sarah came down with her teddy

"mama what's wrong?" she asked

"nothing sweetie. But I have to tell you something" I said

"what?" she asked

"daddy won't be here anymore. So you have to help me with your syblings okay?" I asked

"yes mama" she said and hugged me

*a year later*

I held my baby in my arms. A healthy 3 month old named Lily. Born a few months after Fabian left us

*4 years later*

"KIDS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled and my 4 kids ran to the car

"yep ready mom" Emma my 7 year old said

"ugh school" complained Jake her twin

"well you have to go Jake" I said

I drove to the Elementary school and dropped off Emma, Jake and Sarah.

"bye mom!" they said and ran inside the school. Then I drove to the preschool. Lily and I walked in. I saw some dads dropping off their kids. Lily looked at them and looked at me

"I know baby girl. Come on let's get to class" I said. I knew she always wanted to meet her dad. I picked her up and I walked outside of her classroom waiting till her teacher came and welcomed people in to drop off the kids. Then a boy with blonde hair and a alien shirt and a space ship came running by without a parent

"ANDY" I heard a women call. She came running in and picked up the boy. I looked at Lily and she was playing with my hair

"Nina?" a women asked. I looked at her and I knew who she was it was… (lol can't tell! Guess in the reviews!)

No bad reviews please and check out my other stories! The other stories are good to!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Emma?

Emma: Epicwolfgirl567 does not own HOA and please check out waterwolfsoul if you like Percy Jackson or warriors.

Me: bonus news! If I get 15 followers I will put up a bonus chapter that you may like (maybe only if you ask)! Also I ment 3 years later on chapter 1! Sorry!

Chapter 2

"Amber?" I asked

Lily looked at us weirfly

"who's she mama?" Lily asked

"a friend baby" I said

"I missed you so much" Amber squelled and hugged me

"yeah me too. I haven't seen you since graduation" I said

Andy ran to us then Alfie came in with a little girl

"Nina!" Alifie yeld

"hey Alfie" I said

Then the teacher came. I set Lily down

"no!" Lily cried and hung on to me

"baby what's wrong you love school" I said

"no I don't wanna go" she told me

"sorry baby" I let her down and kissed her head.

Lily usally loves school. I started to walk out but Amber stopped me

"hey Nina we should catch up! Here's my phone number" she told me and handed over her phone number

"thanks now I gotta go to work" I said

After work I got home. It was a few hours before pre school should end so I cooked dinner for later and made a after school snack. Just then I got a phone call from the pre school

"hello" I said

"hello your daughter, Lillian, well something happened that we don't know what but Lillian has came into the nurse's office brused a lot on her arm and leg and she's calling for you so could you please come" the teacher asked

"yeah I'll be there in a few" I said

I drove to the school to get Lily. I went to the office to see Lily getting helped by Andy and the girl

"oh Lily" I said and ran to her

"mama!" she screamed and hugged me

"what happened?" I asked

She just buried her head on my shoulder and cried

"shhh shh it's okay." I brushed her hair "thanks you two" I told Andy and the girl

"your welcome! I'm Mya and that's my twin Andy" the girl said

"well thank you Andy and Mya" I told them

When we got home me and Lily had ice cream

"sweetie what happened at school?" I asked

She looked at me and opened her mouth

(what happened at pre school? Sorry for making a 3 year old have something bad done to her! I just needed to make more drama and it will connect to the summary later)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hmmm Mya?

Mya: Epicwolfgirl567 does NOT own HOA! Also do I get a lollipop like Lily

Me: sure here's a lollipop

Mya: I WANT THE PINK ONE!

Me: h-here (hands her the pink lollipop) any sorry I've been gone for a little I've been going to a day camp but it ended so I'm back!

Chapter 3

"a boy was telling me I shouldn't be alive since I have no daddy. Then he said that I was dumb and ugly. He hit me. Then I was about to hit back when his mom or the teacher caught me. She beat me up."

"oh sweetie. Come here" I hugged her and she cried on my sholder

After a few weeks me and Amber got closer since high school ended. They come over every weekend. A week before Andy and Mya's birthday they came over to visit. Amber and I were talking.

"what are you guys doing for the twin's birthday party?" I asked

"oh we're just going to England for a week" she said

"just!? Man all I can do for my set of twins is throw a small party" I told her

"really? Wait when was the last time you went to England?" she asked

"I got married" I said

"you got married?" she asked

"yeah. Sorry I didn't invite you I didn't know where you lived" I said

"oh it's okay…..did you marry Fabian? If you did where is he. Never saw him since graduation" she asked

I looked down. I was about to answer then

"MAMA!" I heard Lily scream

I ran up to see what was happening

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I'VE BEEN ON VACATION AND COULDN'T BRING MY LAPTOP! AND I WENT TO CAMP FOR A WEEK AND I HAVE BEEN ARRANGING MY OLDER SISTER'S 16TH BIRTHDAY! And now that everythings done I'm going to write more stories! :)

o Epicwolfgirl567 o


	4. Chapter4(added questions and sneak peek)

Me: so… Andy?

Andy: Epicwolfgirl567 does NOT own HOA. Just the story and some of the charecters. AHHH ALIEN

Me: that's a airplane

Alfie: that a UFO disscised as a air plane

Me: ALFIE GET OUT!

Alfie: (pouts and walks away)

Chapter 4

I ran up to see Lily….just sitting there. Not hurt.

"honey don't scare me! Don't scream like that unless theres a emergency okay?" I told her

"yes mama" she said

Then Jake and Emma came running in

"ANYONE HURT!?" Jake screamed

"if there is I hope it's Lily" I heard Emma utter under her breath. She always hated Lily but she never told me why

"no Jakey" Lily said

"then why did you scre-" I got cut off by Sarah

"WHAT WAS THAT SCREAMING!?" Sarah screamed

"nothing I just wanted to ask mama something" Lily said

"what baby?" I asked

"can we go to England with Auntie Amber and the twins?" she asked

**Sorry it's short! And I haven't updated for a month! I've been busy with family, school and other things! Now I have to learn a instrement -_- Then I have a Sunday school, but I get to eat pizza, candy and anything else that's sweat. I love being in the teen group. So this would take awhile to finish this story! Might take a year or longer IDK **

So for sorry present I will give you a sneak peek of what I plan to do in this story later in the future! But I'll do it in lazy form

Lily: hi what's your name (pets a dog)

Dog: (barks and run away)

Lily: WAIT! (looks back at the house and turns around to chase the dog)

Dog: (runs into a yard)

Lily: is this your house?

Dog: (barks)

Lily: (brings dog to the door and rings the doorbell) you have a big house doggie

A man with brown hair.

Or maybe I'll do this in a few chapters

Lily, Jake and I were walking around. Sarah was in justice shopping with Amber and Mia. Emma, Andy and Alfie went to book stores and comic stores. Lily and Jake went a little bit further then me. Then Lily ran faster then Jake

Lily: come on Jakey! YOUR SLOW!

Jake: LILY DON'T GO TO FAR!

Then we heard Lily scream and cry

We ran to her and we saw….

**That will come up in well 2-3 chapters from now or even 1. YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! Because I don't know!**

_Also I'm starting to do this. I will ask you 5 random question. IDK I get bored and wonder how many people read to the rest of this. And if anyone else had the same intrest as me instead. __ not being a stalker _

_What's your favorite color_

_What's your favorite movie (or series)(you can do more then one)_

_What's your favorite band or singer_

_Do you have any pets?_

_Which one of my charecters do you like the best?_

My answers are

**Aqua**

**My neighbor totoro, ponyo and the hunger games (I can't chose one)( I kinda like ghibli films)**

**One direction **

**I have a dog and hamster**

**IDK I made up these characters.**


	5. halloween special

Me: HOLLOWEEN SPEICAL! (this is in between the last 2 chapters) Also if you read my other Fabina story called parent trap I'm sorry I haven't been posting there. And I know Halloween was a few days ago but I felt like posting a special

Chapter bonus HOLLOWEEN

I helped Lily get dressed in her pumpkin outfit.

"why couldn't I be a princess?" Lily asked

"because I couldn't make a princess dress. I didn't have the material, so you're a princess pumpkin" I told her

"but I don't have a crown" she said

"you're a pumpkin princess that lost her crown in a pumpkin patch"

"okay!" she said while I was sewing the last stiched

Then Sarah came in

"mom wheres the hat?" she asked

"over there" I told her

"MOM! WHERES MY WAND!?" Emma screamed

"IN THE BACKYARD!" Jake screamed back at her

"THANKS JAKE!" she screamed

The house was always had chaos during a holiday

"MOM! AUNTIE AMBER'S HERE!" Jake screamed

"OKAY TELL HER I'M PUTTING THE LAST STICHES IN LILY'S DRESS! I'LL BE DOWN IN A FEW!"

"OK!"

I stiched the last few strands and put her down

"all done" I said

"yay! MYA!" she said then ran down the stairs.

I smiled and walked down stairs

"MOM! WHERES MY SONIC SCREW DRIVER!?"

"IN THE PLAY ROOM JAKEY" Lily screamed

"THANKS LIL" he screamed

I saw Mya as a person from the 1770's. Andy was spiderman. Jake and Emma came running down. Emma was a Hogwarts student and Jake was the Doctor from doctor who. He was dressed like the 10th doctor yet he had a pin that says bow ties are cool, he had his sonic screwdriver in his pocket. (ANYONE ELSE WATCH DOCTOR WHO!? Any ways…..) Sarah came running down with her outfit it was a candycorn witch.

"okay kids! Pails one by one oldest to youngest. Sarah here, Jake here, Emma here and Lily here you go" I said and handed them their pails.

"kids in the cars! HU HUT 2 3 4!" Alfie screamed

None of the kids followed

"I SAID HUT 2 3 4!" Alfie screamed

None of the kids moved

"GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE CAR!" he screamed

The kids ran to the cars

All the kids got into the cars and we drove to Amber's neighborhood.

"kay kids get as much candy!" Amber screamed and they ran to the first house they saw. Alfie was also dressed and went with them to get candy

"it looks like I'm only have 1 more kid more then you Ambs" I said

"but I o- oh yeah Alfie he's just a big kid" She said

We just walked around . Alfie kept coming back pouting

"THEY DIDN'T GIVE ME CANDY AMBER!" he would come screaming to us

"Alfie your to old" She would break the news to him

"BUT STILL!" that was his only come back.

After a few hours Mya and Lily fell asleep so we carried them around. At night time we all fell asleep at 11'o clock since they had to much sugar.

Useless chapter! I know! I LOVE Halloween so I felt like posting this! Also I wanted to make Alfie silly


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Me: soo did you like the Halloween special? Anyways after that chapter I got a unknown review that was REALLY mean so this kinda hurt me but I MUST MOVE ON!

**Chapter 5**

"honey you know we don't have enough money " I told her

"I know mama but Mya said auntie Amber and Uncle Alfie would pay for it" she said she said with pleading eyes.

I looked at Amber and gave her a seriously face

"yep and you can NOT say no Nina because that's their birthday present and you said you would repay us someday for taking care of Lily. Todays the day" Amber said

"but Amber-" I started to say

"please mama!" Lily, Sarah, Emma and Jake begged

I looked at them and sighed

"fine" I said

After that we packed our clothes. When Winter break came we went to England. (got lazy so I put a simple sentence…nothing else happened for the rest of the weeks except Lily, Mya and Andy went to another pre school where Nina sometimes helps by being a sub)

"KIDS CAR!" I yelled from downstairs

"one second mom!" they all yelled

They all came running down the stairs in their winter coats. Lily had her favorite hat on, it was one gran knitted her when she was a baby since when she watched her they would watch my neighbor totoro. Before gran died she gave her the hat.

We drove to the airport to go to England. We got into a plane with Amber, Alfie, Mia and Andy. We waited for hours (IDK how long it is from America and England….never been to England )

When we landed the kids ran around the airport. When we went to aboard the plane I felt like we shouldn't leave…..that something might happen that will change how we live right now

Sorry for the LONG delay. Been busy! Anyways made a story on quotev. No Fabina in that story….but Nina does return there

HOUSE OF ANUBIS SEASON 3 IS AWESOME SO FAR!

My story link: story/2875983/Nerdy-love-and-secret-love/1/

IG: british_lover_hoa (I post hoa edits)

Like Louisa (Willow)? I have a fanpage with my bestie! (louisacburnham_) SHE FOLLOWS US! AHHHH!


	7. Chapter 6

Me: heyyy I have a instagram now! Also a quotev! Haha haven't connected with you guys in a while! OMA it's been so LONG! If you want to connect with me I focus on instagram and quotev more!

Chapter 6

*Lily's POV*

After a few days of touring around England it was almost CHRISTMAS! Mama, auntie Amber and Uncle Alfie went to the store (YES I STILL SHIP AMFIE! I ship Amfie, Fabina, Peddie and Willome…even though they might never happen again ) Sarah was in charge of us. Me and Mya were playing outside in the back. The rest were inside. Than we heard barking. We looked back to see a little puppy that looked lost and alone

"Mya! Look a puppy!" I yelled running to the puppy

"puppy!" Mya yelled running to the puppy with me

I bent down and petted the soft fur and saw a collar

"it's name is…..um Mya could you read this?" I asked

"um no….let's go inside and ask Jake or Sarah" she suggested

We ran to the door with the puppy in my arms

"uh oh" I said pulling on the back door

"what Lily?" Mya asked

"we're locked out!" I yelled

"what!? NO! " she yelled and tried opening the door

The dog all of a sudden squirmed out of my arms and ran into the woods

"I think we should go follow the doggy! I think he'll take us to his house" I suggested

"yeah!" she agreed

After a few hours of trudging through the cold snow. We all of a sudden got lost following the dog. The dog ran to a huge house!

"um Mya. I think this was a bad idea" I told her

"Lily! You said to follow the dog. I'm COLD, SLEEPY and HUNGRY! We are going into that house!" she yelled running

"but mya!" I yelled following her

We ended up at the front of the house. I rang the door bell. A man with blackish brown hair opened the door.

IG: british_lover_hoa

Linked IG: louisacburnham_

Quotev: epicwolfgirl


	8. Chapter 7

Me: heheheheheheheheh pie

Emma: pie why pie?

Me: Because I like pie lil' kid!

Emma: okay? ANYWAYS! Epicwolfgirl567 does not OWN HOA

Me: I wish I did

**Chapter 7** (? POV)

2 little girls stood at my door steps. The snow was falling down on them.

"um hello?" I said looking down at them.

"uh hi s-sir but I think this is your doggy" the blonde little girl said.

I looked at what was in the other little girl's arms, my dog

"yes, that's my dog who have been missing for weeks thanks for finding him" I told them and took the dog out of her arms

"y-your w-welcome s-s-sir" the dirty blonde girl said

"would you 2 like to come in? I made some hot chocolate, my wife won't mind" I told them and led them in

"thank you" they both said

After I gave them hot chocolate and they look like they've been outside for hours

"wheres your parents?" I asked

"My mummy and daddy went to the store with her mummy. So her brother and sisters were watching us and we got locked out of the house. So we followed your doggy all the way here" the blonde girl explained

"oh, so they don't know you're here?" I asked in a pitty voice.

"yes" she said

"okay, so what's your names?" I asked

"I'm Mya" the blonde one said

"I'm Lily" the other one said in a quiet voice

"okay Mya and Lily. I can take you 2 home once the rodes are cleared.

"okay" they both chimed

"anyways I'm Fabian and my wife is upstairs asleep, her name is Joy" I told them

**IG: british_lover_hoa**

**Linked IG: louisacburnham_ (SHE FOLLOWS USSSSSSS!)**

**Quotev (I posted this story there too!) : epicwolfgirl **


End file.
